<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unspoken Question by the_soot_sprite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688549">The Unspoken Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite'>the_soot_sprite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you finally get up the courage to ask the one question that had been unspoken between you, how does Henry respond?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unspoken Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a small voice, you asked, “Do you like me?”</p>
<p>He hesitated, meeting the loaded question with silence.</p>
<p>You smiled, hoping it didn’t look like a grimace. Closing your eyes, you finally accepted he would never be interested in you that way.</p>
<p>“In your hesitance, I saw my answer.” Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath before you whispered a final parting. “Goodbye Henry.”  You took one last look at him before turning away, tears welling up in your eyes. You rushed out the door, refusing to allow him to see the anguish. </p>
<p>Henry stood dumbfounded at the series of events. When you’d asked him whether he had any romantic feelings for you, Henry was shocked by the sudden question. In all the years of close friendship, he’d never dared to hope that you’d see him as anything more than Henry, your best mate. He’d grown used to hiding his affection for you, glad that his profession allowed him the tools to bury his true thoughts. You were beautiful, intelligent, perfect. Though you’d both enjoyed the flirty nature of your close relationship, neither one of you had made any moves to take it further. Henry always assumed it was because you weren’t interested and he’d rather have you in his life as his friend than not at all. If that made him a coward, he could live with that. But he couldn’t live without you.</p>
<p>The sound of the door closing shook him awake. Blinking several times, the sudden noise cleared away his confusion. <em>What are you thinking?</em> he scolded himself. <em>What are you still doing there? She loves you, you stupid idiot. Go get her. Tell her you feel the same way! </em></p>
<p>He rushed to the door, ready to pull you into his arms and confess his long held feelings for you. He wanted—no—he needed you to know how utterly head over heels he was for you. Just as he searched the street for you, he saw your car pull away.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he muttered. </p>
<p>Stepping inside, he grabbed the keys to his motorcycle before locking up. The engine roared to life and Henry sped off after you. He hoped you hadn’t decided to go some place other than home, knowing that you preferred not to cry in front of others. Some part of his mind registered the glistening in your eyes when he’d stood there like an idiot. He swore to himself that when he caught up to you, he’d do anything to get your to forgive him for being as stupid and blind as he’d been. </p>
<p>At the light ahead, he spied your car waiting for it to change. Weaving between the vehicles, Henry pulled up beside your car. He leaned over, careful to place a leg down to hold the bike up between his thighs, and knocked on your window. Looking over at the sudden noise, you let out a startled cry of surprise to see Henry next to you. </p>
<p>Quickly rolling down the window, you asked, “What are you doing? Go home Henry.”</p>
<p>“Pull over. Please. We need to talk.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing more to say.” Your gaze returned to the light ahead. You wished it’d hurry up and change. </p>
<p>“Please,” he pleaded.</p>
<p>You sighed. <em>Fuck</em>, you thought to yourself. As soon as the light changed, you drove through the light and pulled over to the curb. </p>
<p>Henry breathed a sigh of relief that you’d given him a chance. <em>Don’t fuck it up Cavill</em>, he thought as he stepped onto the curb to stand in front of you. But looking at your face, eyes filled with pain, his throat suddenly dried up. You hugged yourself, flinching away from him as he took a step towards you. It hurt him to see you react that way towards him and he suddenly found himself at a loss for words once again. </p>
<p>Unwilling to prolong the uncomfortable situation, you broke the silence. “Well, what was so important I had to pull over?” </p>
<p>“I—I had to explain.”</p>
<p>“Henry, there’s nothing to explain,” you shook your head, exhausted from the already emotional day. “I asked if you liked me as more than just friends and you didn’t answer, indicating that you don’t but couldn’t think of the right words to let me down. You don’t feel the same way about me. There’s nothing wrong with that. You can’t help how you feel.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not it at all.”</p>
<p>“Henry. It’s ok. Look, this isn’t the end of our friendship. I just—” you struggled to keep control of your emotions. “I just need time away from you, from us. I need time to let go, ok? But I promise we’ll be ok.” You tried to force a smile on your face.</p>
<p>Henry watched you struggle to get the words out, knowing how much it pained you to give him hope of a friendship still. Placing his hand on your chin, he lifted your face to meet your eyes. In his rich tone, he calmly explained, “You don’t understand. I don’t want to be friends.”</p>
<p>You closed your eyes at his hurtful words. <em>So this was the end then.</em> You knew there was a chance of this happening if you ever asked. You tried to pull away from him but his grasp held you firmly in place. </p>
<p>“When you asked me about my feelings, it was a shock to me,” Henry continued. “I didn’t respond because I never thought in a million years that you’d feel the same way about me. And my stupid brain shut off and I let you think that I didn’t care about you. I don’t want to be just friends because I’m in love with you too.”</p>
<p>The tears you’d been trying to hold back suddenly broke free. You closed your eyes, letting the words sink in. <em>He felt the same way about you. Was this a dream? Had you gotten in an accident on the way home and this was heaven? </em></p>
<p>“Love?” Henry cooed. “Please say something.”</p>
<p>“I—do you really mean that? Please don’t try to spare my feelings, Henry,” you whispered. </p>
<p>“I love you.” He cupped your cheek and drew you close enough for your breath to mingle.</p>
<p>“But Henry,” you breathed, “we’re in public. People might see.”</p>
<p>“Let them see.” He covered your lips with his own in the sweetest kiss filled with love and friendship and a future together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>